A cooker is a home appliance that cooks food using gas or electric power. For the cooker using the gas, the cooker has a burner that cooks the food by heating a container containing the food by combusting the gas. The burner includes a burner main body supplying gas, a burner head coupled to an upper end of the burner main body, a burner cap forming a flame hole through which the gas jets out, and an ignition plug igniting the gas jetted out through the flame hole.